


Ants

by Virago77



Series: Summer Writing Challenge [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Papa!Derek, Summer writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virago77/pseuds/Virago77
Summary: The Hale household is invaded by ants.





	Ants

  1. Ants



 

            When Derek noticed that his son was being much too quiet in the back yard, he decided he should check on him.  After all, he did share DNA with Stiles, so there was a high probability that he was either in trouble, or headed there.  He found him squatting in the corner of the deck and went to see what he was doing.

            “Whatcha doing pup?” he asked.

            “Feedin’ da ants,” he said simply.

            Derek looked over his four-year-old’s shoulder and watched as he crumbled up pieces of his bread and sprinkled them on the wood deck for the ants to get.  There was quite a parade of ants to be seen and they were each carrying away the food gifted to them by his son.

            “Why are you feeding the ants, pup?” 

            “‘Cause dey hungry, papa.  Daddy says we ‘sposed ta take care of da aminals.”

            It didn’t surprise him that his child had his father’s heart.  Stiles could be selfish when it came to his loved ones, he’d burn down the world if it meant saving the people he cared for, but he also loved to help people.  Had become quite the activist over the years.  He was always involving himself in projects that meant making things better for the environment and the animals.  And he was instilling those same values in their pack, particularly in their son.

            Derek knew he was basically inviting a colony of ants to invade his back deck and eventually his kitchen if he didn’t put a stop to it.  One look at Caleb’s happy face as the ants picked up the crumbs he left for them and Derek knew he’d be devising a way to remove ants from his home without killing them within the month.

            One month later Stiles and Derek were helping Caleb set up his brand new GeoSafari Ant Factory.

 


End file.
